Family of the lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Panthro return in the Feliner with a surprise more Thunderians. Panthro's wife Panella and four new Thundercat recruits Ocalo and Catalina the new adult members and Bobcat and Selene two new Thunderkittens and someone else. A lioness Thunderian named Liosia. Lion-o had married her while out on the mission. Soon a family begins. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o and Panthro return in the Feliner with a surprise more Thunderians. Panthro's wife Panella and four new Thundercat recruits Ocalo and Catalina the new adult members and Bobcat and Selene two new Thunderkittens and someone else. A lioness Thunderian named Liosia. Lion-o had married her while out on the mission. Lion-o explained that Jaga told them it was true love. Soon a family begins._

chapter 1

The Feliner was about to leave for third earth. "Come on my beautiful Liosia I know the other Thundercats will be happy to meet you." Lion-o said.

"I sure hope so," Liosia said.

"I believe they will be and they will be happy to see more Thunderians too," Panthro said.

"Yes they will, and I know I am happy to see you again my love," Panella said.

"I am happy to be back with you too," Panthro said.

"Well we better get going I'm eager to see third earth," Bobcat said.

"Yes I bet it's amazing as you both say it's Lion-o and Panthro," Selene said.

"Well then let's quit yapping and get going," Ocalo said.

"Yes let's get move on," Catalina said.

"I couldn't have said better myself," Lion-o said. "Let's take off," he said.

They all climbed in and the Feliner took off.

They landed on third earth. The other Thundercats came up and saw who Lion-o and Panthro brought.

"Panella it's good to see you again," Cheetara said.

"Good too see you too Cheetara," Panella said.

"These are new Thundercats recruits, Ocalo and Catalina the new adult members and Bobcat and Selene a new pair of Thunderkittens." Lion-o said.

"Nice too meet you," Tygra said.

"It's great having more kids around," Wilykit said.

"Yeah," Wilykat said. "Would you guys like to play sometime?" he asked.

"Sure," Bobcat and Selene said.

"Those look cool what are they?" Selene asked.

"Space boards," Wilykit said.

"They look fun," Bobcat said. "I want try it." he said.

"Me too," Selene said.

"I tell you two what I'll make another pair of spaceboards for you two, and I know Wilykit and Wilykat will give you lessons," Panthro said.

"We sure will," Wilykat said.

"Oh boy!" Bobcat and Selene said.

"Everyone this is Liosia and I what I am about to tell you will surprise you," Lion-o said. "We fell in love and Jaga told me we were soulmates so we married." he said.

"What?" the others said except for Panthro and newbies.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pumyra said.

"Yes it would've been nice to know," Bengali said.

"Yes Lion-o if we had new Lady of the Thundercats we should know about it," Cheetara said placing her hands on her hips.

"Now we need to make adjustments to your room, so it is fit for the lord and lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought it would be a nice surprise," Lion-o said.

"We can understand that Lion-o and we are happy for you," Lynx-o said.

"Thank you old friend," Lion-o said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Liosia said.

"We are happy to meet you too," Tygra said.

"Who knows maybe soon there will be the patter of little feet around cat's lair." Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia looked at each other. "Um... we haven't even talked about that yet," Liosia said.

"Well we will talk about it soon," Lion-o said.

Both the lord and the lady of the Thundercats looked a little embarrassed if not worried.

"I think it's best if we don't push it, after all these things take time." Lynx-o said he could sense the couple's discomfort. "We can't make things happen before they are ready." he said.

The others nodded. "Right now let's be happy we now have a lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

Everyone had to agree.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Things on Third earth at cat's lair and the tower of omens are hopping. There were new Thundercats and they were being shown around third earth. Lion-o and Liosia were talking about starting a family.

"What do you think Lion-o you think now would be a good time to have a family?" Liosia asked looking him in the eye.

"Well it would be nice," Lion-o said and he smiled at her. "Okay then, let's start a family," he said kissing her. Then he locked the door and they started to make love.

The Thundercats were happy to here that Lion-o and Liosia wanted to start a family. They didn't bother them when the two were going at it. It had almost been a year since that day. Lion-o and Liosia were worried they thought something was wrong they were wondering why Liosia wasn't pregnant yet. Pumyra assured them it can take sometime and they had nothing to worry about.

Finally in late Autumn... Liosia was in her and Lion-o's room laying bed. It was morning. "What's with me I feel sick and tired," she said. Lion-o came in from the bathroom.

"Liosia you're still in bed? It's time to get up first light happened about five minutes ago." he said.

Liosia sat up in. "Oooh," she said.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked. "You look a little pale," he said.

"I don't feel so good," Liosia said.

"Again?" Lion-o asked. "You haven't been feeling like yourself for sometime," he said.

"I'll be okay I'll be back after I go to the bathroom." Liosia said. She was in the bathroom and used a pregnancy test. She looked at it. There was a positive sign. Liosia saw it and was amazed then she smiled. She rushed to tell Lion-o.

Lion-o saw her come in. "What is it Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"What?" Lion-o asked starting to smile. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Look," Liosia said. She showed him the pregnancy test.

Lion-o looked at it. He smiled and then he kissed her. "This is wonderful, it's finally happening we are going to have a baby," He said. "We must tell the other Thundercats." he said.

"Yes we should, after all it is very important," Liosia said.

They came into the command center and they called Lynx-o, Bengali, Pumyra, and Snarfer to come over. They came over to find out what is going on.

"What is going on Lion-o?" Ocalo asked.

"Yes what is with all the excitement?' Lynx-o asked.

"Is it another mission to new Thundera to gather more of the treasure?" Bobcat asked. "If it is am I going?" he asked

"Or is it we are going to do something fun with the down time we have been having?" Selene asked.

"Is that it?" Wilykit asked.

"Yeah me and Wilykit thought you and Liosia were going to have a baby," Wilykat said.

"That is what I thought," Panthro said.

"That is what I was thinking," Panella said.

"That is what I was hoping for," Tygra said.

"Many of us want that," Lynx-o said.

"Should I tell them, or do you want too?" Lion-o asked Liosia.

"Your wish came true I'm going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"Congratulations!" all the Thundercats said. They came up to them and started to hug them and pat them on the back.

Everyone was very happy with the news. This was very special there was going to be an heir to the lord of the Thundercats.

Mum-Ra was looking into his cauldron at the scene. "How disgustingly sweet, the lord Lion-o is going to be a father," Mum-Ra said. "Ancient spirits of evil tell me what I must do," he said.

"Take the child after it is born, Mum-Ra and raise it as your own tell it that the Thundercats caused the death of their family. Use the child to destroy the Thundercats. When the child out lives it's use destroy it." the ancient spirits of evil said.

"Yes my masters," Mum-Ra said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were happy because they were now expecting a child. Liosia spent most of her mornings feeling sick and throwing up. She was even laying bed resting most of the time or laying in bed feeling nauseous. Lion-o would hold her hair back when she got morning sick.

A few weeks passed and Liosia was starting feel a little better. "I'm glad you are feeling better," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad to be feeling better too, because morning sickness is no fun," Liosia said.

"Yes soon we will be parents," Lion-o said. "I am looking forward to this," he said.

"It will be at least five more months Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I know and I find it hard to wait," Lion-o said.

"Well you have too," Liosia said.

"I know and it won't be easy but I will be big help to you my love," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats began getting things ready for the baby. Panthro and Tygra were working on designs for a crib. Meanwhile everyone else was working on the nursery. But they had to wait to paint it until they find out what gender the baby is. This was a time of wonderful excitement and cheer for the Thundercats because this was going to be the first birth of a Thunderian on Third earth. Not just any Thunderian but the baby of the lord of the Thundercats no less.

Their third earth friends had heard the good news. Lion-o was visiting the warrior maidens kingdom and Nayda came up to him. "Lion-o we have a surprise for you and Liosia," Nayda said. "It's this way," she said.

"Okay I'm coming," Lion-o said.

Lion-o followed her to Willa's throne room. "Hello Lion-o I know Nayda told you we have surprise for you and Liosia," Willa said.

"Yes I know," Lion-o said.

"I hope you like it, it's something for your future baby," Nayda said. Then pulled off the clothe. "We make them out of the trees in the warrior maidens kingdom for when a new baby is brought to our home," she said.

"We thought since you are our friend we thought it would be nice to make one for you," Willa said.

"Thank you Willa and Nayda, I will call Panthro and have him help me transport it back to cat's lair, I don't want to risk damaging it," Lion-o said. "Panthro come in," he said.

"Panthro here what is it Lion-o?" Panthro asked.

"I need you at the warrior maiden's tree top kingdom they gave me something for the baby that I need help transporting," Lion-o said.

"Okay I'm coming," Panthro said. Once Panthro made it to the tree top kingdom he saw the cradle. "Why it's lovely, Lion-o's heir will be very lucky to have this cradle," he said.

"We know we started making once we heard the good news," Nayda said.

"Yes, and we can't wait to meet the little one when it arrives," Willa said.

"We will let you know when the baby comes," Lion-o said.

They arrived at cat's lair and came in with the cradle. "Wow, the warrior maidens made that it's lovely," Cheetara said.

"Yes it is," Tygra said.

"Look at that craftsmanship," Bengali said.

"It's a beautiful cradle," Pumyra said.

"Liosia there is something you must see," Lion-o called.

Liosia came in. "Yes what is it Lion-o?" she said and saw the cradle. "It's lovely," she said.

"The warrior maidens made it for our baby," Lion-o said.

"I love it," Liosia said.

"They will be happy to hear about that," Lion-o said.

"Let's put it in the nursery," Panthro said.

They placed the cradle in the nursery and it looked very lovely in there.

The other friends of the Thundercats came in with presents too, blankets, toys, and other baby items. "All of you are being so thoughtful, you are really over doing it," Lion-o said.

"We are just excited about the baby and want to help you prepare," A wollo said. "After all you Thundercats help us all the time and we want to help you prepare for this specail baby," he said.

"We appreciate that and we will let you know when the baby comes," Lion-o said.

Everything couldn't be more perfect. Meanwhile Mum-Ra was planning on taking the cub as soon as it was born and was prepared to do so too.

Lion-o was happy but he was feeling uneasy. "What is wrong Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"I'm just a little uneasy, it's just I am worried what Mum-Ra, the mutants and the Lunataks might try to do to the baby," Lion-o said. "I hate to think what they might try to do," he said.

"I will make sure that the security system is strong," Panthro said.

"We will all help protect the little lord or lady when she comes," Tygra said.

"You can count on us Lion-o," Wilykit said.

That helped Lion-o feel better.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Liosia were happily expecting their new baby. Liosia was sitting down and relaxing with a book and then she felt something. "Wow," she said.

"Wow what?" Lion-o asked.

"The baby kicked," Liosia said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said. "Do want to feel?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said and placed his hand on her belly. Then he felt a kick against his hand. "Looks like our cub is a strong one," he said.

"Yes it is," Liosia said.

"Soon we will know the gender so we know what to call our baby," Liosia said. "What would you like to have a son or a daughter, I bet a son, and plus I think should be a son because I know it's expected of me to bear one even though Tygra told me my daughter would learn the same things and go through the trials too. But a Daughter has never been born to the lord of the Thundercats," she said.

"To be honest I want a daughter," Lion-o said.

"What?' Liosia asked. "Why?" she said.

"Because when I was little I got to hold a baby girl and got to play with her. After that I wanted a little girl of my own," Lion-o said.

"Okay then we will pray for a little girl," Liosia said. "If we have a boy how about we call him Lionar?" she said.

"Okay, but if we have the daughter we want how about Lislia I have always liked that name," Lion-o said.

"That's a lovely name," Liosia said.

Today Liosia was having an ultra sound. Pumyra rubbed the remote around Liosia's belly after putting the cold gel on it. Then Pumyra looked at the ultrasound screen. "Congratulations it's a girl," Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed each other and smiled. "This wonderful a girl just like we were hoping for," Lion-o said.

"Wow, you both were hoping for a girl?" Pumyra said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"I wanted a daughter ever since I got hold and play with a baby girl I wanted one of my own," Lion-o explained to the others.

"I remember that day, you sure had fun playing with that baby girl," Snarf said.

"I will make sure the crib is appropriate for a princess," Tygra said.

"I will make sure to build it to be just right for the little princess," Panthro said.

"That means we need to paint the nursery pink," Wilykat said.

"Now we better get started," Bengali said.

Everyone was continuing to prepare for the baby and now that they knew it was a girl they had to prepare for a princess.

Mum-Ra was in his pyramid. "So Lion-o is going to be the father of a daughter this makes things even more interesting," Mum-Ra said.

Meanwhile the Thundercats were finishing up painting the nursery. "There all done and pink," Lion-o said.

"Perfect for our future baby," Liosia said.

"Yes but it won't be till summer till the baby comes," Pumyra said.

"I know," Liosia said.

Lion-o was out today with Liosia. "Liosia you doing okay?" Lion-o asked he was starting to hover.

"Yes I'm fine," Liosia said. "I know the fresh air is good for me and the baby." she said.

"I know it is, you are glowing," Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o," Liosia said and came up and kissed him.

They heard something. Lion-o made a grab for the sword of omens. Then Hachiman came out of the forest and Lion-o relaxed. "Hachiman you startled me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry about that my friend, I see you and Liosia are enjoying this nice winter day," Hachiman said.

"We are," Liosia said.

"How are you feeling today Liosia, I heard you and Lion-o are going to have a baby," Hachiman said.

"I'm feeling fine," Liosia said.

"Liosia it's starting to get pretty chilly out maybe we should head back," Lion-o said.

"Okay I am catching a bit of chill, I would like to head back to cat's lair and warm up," Liosia said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said and lead Liosia back to cat's lair.

Lion-o and Liosia couldn't wait to meet their baby.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were expecting a baby girl. They picked out the name Lislia. The Thundercats were looking forward to this because this would be the first time a baby girl had been born the the lord of the Thundercats. It was so exciting.

Liosia was six months pregnant and trying to get use to her lack of grace. Lion-o and the others were kind enough to help her. However she could've done with out Lion-o's hovering. "Liosia you shouldn't be doing that," Lion-o said taking away the heavy pot. "You should be relaxing," he said.

"Lion-o I'm fine, I'm not helpless, just pregnant," Liosia said.

"I know, it's just I worry," Lion-o said.

"I know you are worried but I'm fine," Liosia said. Then started to wash the pot.

A bit later Lion-o was walking and heard Liosia. "Lion-o!" he heard he ran to the room and saw Liosia. She looked exhausted and out of breathe.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked worriedly.

"I think so I just dropped a few things and tried to pick them up and now I'm out of breathe, my back and ankles are really sore," she said.

"Here let me help you to the bed," Lion-o said and lead her to the bed and helped her sit.

"Thanks," Liosia said and was trying to catch her breathe.

"What's going on in here?" Tygra asked.

"Liosia's trying to catch her breathe she was cleaning up, and now she's a little winded," Lion-o said.

"I'll get her some water," Tygra said. He came back with glass of water.

"Thank you," Liosia said and drank it and managed to catch her breathe.

"Okay now try to rest now," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Liosia said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

Pumyra came and took a look. "Liosia I recommend bed rest, you need to save your strength," she said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o tended to Liosia over the coming days. Bringing her food and books and making sure she is comfortable.

Time passed and now they were completely prepared. Liosia was now nine months pregnant and wanting to meet her baby. She was getting tired of being on bed rest. "Liosia you need to relax okay," Lion-o said.

"I know, I'm just bored," she said.

"Well I doubt we will be bored when our daughter is born," he said.

"I know that," she said. "I just want her born soon," she said.

"Pumyra said it would be any day now," Lion-o said.

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping. Liosia was in a light sleep. She woke up and was in pain. "Lion-o wake up it's time," Liosia said.

"Time?" Lion-o asked. "For what?" he asked.

"Time for the baby." Liosia said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said. Lion-o ran through the halls. "Everyone up, the baby's coming," he said.

Everyone woke and Pumyra came in and helped Liosia to the medical bay. Lion-o was by her side. He was holding her hand. "Okay Liosia are you ready?" Pumyra said.

Liosia nodded her head. "I'm ready," Liosia said.

Then hour after sunrise the Thundercats heard a baby crying. Pumyra came out a bit later. "The princess has been born and she is a red head like Lion-o." Pumyra said.

"Wow," Wilykit said.

"Well let's meet the little princess," Panthro said.

"Okay but all of you have to be quiet the baby is napping and Liosia is tired," Pumyra said.

"Okay," they said.

All the Thundercats came in. "Awe," the said.

"Everyone met princess Lislia," Lion-o said.

"She's perfect Lion-o," Panthro said.

"She sure is," Tygra said.

Everyone had to agree.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lion-o and Liosia were now the parents of a beautiful baby girl. "Our beautiful little Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Yes she is lovely." Liosia said.

"Well I promised our friends they would know when she was born, I bet they are eager to hear the baby is here," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went out and told his friends Lislia had been born. "That's great, we have to meet her," Snowman said.

"Hang on everyone, Pumyra said that Lislia is not ready to meet large groups of people yet, too many people around might make her sick, she said it would be best to meet her when she is four months old," Lion-o said.

"Okay, we will see her then," Robear Bill said.

Lion-o made it back and saw Liosia was sleeping and little Lislia was sleeping in the cradle. He planted a gentle kiss on Liosia's face. Then sat in the chair next to her and went to sleep himself.

The next day Lion-o and Liosia were doting on their daughter. "She's so beautiful," Liosia said.

"Yes our daughter is going to be very lovely when she grows up," Lion-o said.

The Thunderian refugees heard the good news as well.

Things at cat's lair were different now. The Thundercats did their daily duties while Lion-o and Liosia did there daily duties while caring for their daughter. Lion-o and Liosia were exhausted mostly because little Lislia never slept more than three hours at a time.

Every night cat's lair would be woken by her crying.

Lion-o and Liosia loved Lislia dearly. They took turns tending to her at night. Sometimes Liosia had to nurse her and other times her diaper had to be changed or she had to be rocked. It wasn't easy at all.

"Being a father is not easy," Lion-o said.

"It's not Lion-o but it's worth it," Tygra said.

Lion-o managed to smile. Then kissed Liosia. Lislia started to cry. "I'll check on her," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o picked Lislia up. "Okay Lislia let's change your diaper," Lion-o said and started to change Lislia's diaper. "There you go," he said.

After a four months had passed things started to smooth out. Lislia was now sleeping longer at night and napping longer. Lion-o and the others were busy planning what to do to gather the treasure of Thundera and to see if they would be able to return to new Thundera.

Liosia was getting pretty annoyed. "Lion-o I wish you would be more help with Lislia lately," Liosia said.

"I'm sorry Liosia," Lion-o said. "There's just a lot going on, with the treasure we have to find and all that's been happening, I haven't been able to help and I'm trying," he said.

"I know you are, I guess I forgot your role as lord of Thundercats," Liosia said.

"That's okay," Lion-o said.

Then a couple days later while Liosia and Lion-o were out taking Lislia for fresh air Mum-Ra attacked. Lion-o got the sword of omens ready and called the other Thundercats. They came quickly and fought Mum-Ra off before he could get away with the child.

"Those Thundercats acted like they expected me to try to take the child, now I can't take it," Mum-Ra said.

"Clearly you can't we have a new plan simply recite this spell and the child will come down with a Thunderian illness that can be deadly for infants, and it will cause the child to die and Lion-o will be sick with grief, so he will be easy to handle, read the spell in two months time."

Then a month later they were going to head to new Thundera for good.

Mum-Ra was on new Thundera too preparing to read the spell that will make Lislia fall seriously ill.

To be continued.


End file.
